


Family

by Myrgh_Kerenza



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myrgh_Kerenza/pseuds/Myrgh_Kerenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot of Drusilla, a few weeks after being sired.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> This works off of the pretty generally-accepted headcanon that Angelus' torment of Drusilla didn't end with her siring. Comments and kudos are definitely appreciated. Enjoy!
> 
> Disclaimer: All belongs to Joss.

“She’s too closely tied, Angelus!” said Darla sternly to her childe. “She still thinks of them, still loves them!”

She whirled on him, gesturing widely to the dark-haired girl sitting a short way away, watching with fear. “It’s been three weeks,” said Darla, a bit more calmly, closing her eyes and holding the bridge of her nose as if trying to dispel a headache. “She shouldn’t—”

She cut off, and Angelus glanced at Drusilla, noting with a small smirk the way she drew into herself, the way she watched them with huge eyes, waiting for the blow. For her fate.

“Eternal torment,” he reminded Darla, turning back to his sire. “Shouldn’t we count it a blessing that she remembers them? She’ll never be whole. My walking masterpiece, for all eternity.”

Darla met his eyes, not convinced. “It isn’t right for a vampire, Angelus. Something’s different about her,” she said. “You shouldn’t have chosen a lunatic to sire.”

She walked away, ending the conversation, and Angelus turned to Drusilla, crouching beside her. He reached out and cupped her chin, and Drusilla shook. He looked at her thoughtfully, conceitedly.

“Don’t worry, precious. She’ll come around,” he said with mock gentleness. 

Drusilla stared at him, memories of her family's deaths dancing behind her eyes as the stars screamed in her head.


End file.
